


Take the Moment of Hope and Let It Run

by Impossibly_Izzy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossibly_Izzy/pseuds/Impossibly_Izzy
Summary: ‘Hey,’ Jake said, as they left work together at the end of the day. ‘There’s a bar just ‘round the corner, if you wanna go drink in silence. I remember how much you like to do that.’The corner of Rosa's mouth twitched. ‘Sure.’





	Take the Moment of Hope and Let It Run

**Author's Note:**

> @vgault883 on tumblr requested some Jake/Rosa, and I wasn't planning on it being smutty but it just... kind happened. Smut normally takes forever, but I just had a burst of inspiration today. Smutspiration?  
> Title is from Blinded (When I See You) by Third Eye Blind.

Jake had been at the Nine-Nine for eight months, and he couldn’t imagine working anywhere else. He had a desk with drawers he could fill with candy, a boss who didn’t care what he did as long as he solved cases, and the best arrest record in the squad. Which wasn’t difficult, considering that most of the detectives were nearing retirement age. Jake avoided most of them if he could, preferring to work cases with Boyle even if it did mean listening to his food stories and super gross accidental innuendos.

And then, one otherwise nondescript morning, Rosa Diaz walked into the precinct.

‘Rosa!’ Jake said, beaming. ‘Long time no see!’

She strode over to his desk. She didn’t smile, because of course she didn’t, but she inclined her head slightly in a way that made it clear she was pleased to see him. ‘Jake.’

‘What are you doing here?’

‘I work here now,’ she said.

‘ _Whaaaaat_?’ Jake grinned even harder. ‘Toit!’

McGintley assigned them to work a case together, which was awesome. When they had been in the academy together, they had talked sometimes about their ambitions, about the sorts of cases they wanted to solve someday.

‘Hey,’ Jake said, as they left work together at the end of the day. ‘There’s a bar just ‘round the corner, if you wanna go drink in silence. I remember how much you like to do that.’

The corner of her mouth twitched. ‘Sure.’

So he took her to Shaw’s, and they drank beer, although not in silence. Rosa never talked much, which meant that Jake always ended up talking even more than normal. He talked about the case, about the Nine-Nine, about everything he’d done since he’d last seen her. And Rosa’s mouth twitched with a smile, and she made dry comments, and her dark eyes sparkled with amusement.

And then, when she got bored of him talking, she kissed him. That was something else they used to do, back in their academy days. Her kiss was hard and rough and completely mind-melting.

‘Holy shit,’ said Jake. Rosa’s hand found his knee under the table. ‘Holy shit,’ he said again. He was pretty sure his brain was short circuiting; he couldn’t seem to say anything else. Instead, he leant forward and kissed her again. She bit down on his bottom lip, her hand snaking its way up his thigh.

‘Wanna get out of here?’ she said.

They stumbled out into the street, and Rosa kissed him again, shoving him roughly up against the wall. He was pressed tight between the bricks and the warmth of her body, gripping the soft leather of her jacket. She wedged one of her thighs between his legs, rubbing up against his crotch.

‘This is awesome,’ he said, still talking too much. ‘This is making me super nostalgic for the academy.’

‘Shut up,’ she said, and kissed him roughly. And then, ‘Okay, let’s go.’

‘Are we going to your place or mine?’ Jake said. Rosa just looked at him. ‘Right, yes, mine. Duh.’

They got the subway back to his apartment, and kissed as they made their way from the front door to the bedroom. Rosa pushed him away, taking off her jacket and hanging it over the back of a chair. That was something Jake had forgotten – how weirdly neat she was when it came to her jacket. She stripped off her black turtleneck and chucked it away with much less care, before undoing her pants.

‘You just gonna stand there?’ she said.

‘What?’ said Jake. ‘Oh, yes, right. Gettin’ naked. On it.’ He fumbled for the zipper of his hoodie, watching as Rosa kicked her pants off.

‘Too slow,’ she said, and shoved him down onto the bed still fully dressed. She climbed on top of him, kissing him fiercely and grinding down on his erection. And Jake’s brain was back to just thinking _holy shit_ on repeat, but he had it together enough to reach behind Rosa’s back and unclasp her bra.

She let go of him abruptly to toss it aside, and Jake struggled out of his hoodie before Rosa pounced on him again. She rubbed herself very deliberately against his dick as she kissed him, and Jake couldn’t help moaning at the contact. ‘ _Fuck_ , Rosa.’

When she pulled away, she was grinning. _Properly_ grinning, and seeing that was somehow more intimate, more of a privilege, than anything else they were doing. ‘You like that?’ she said, slowly rolling her hips against him.

‘You know I do,’ Jake said. She climbed off him, and he let out an embarrassing whiny noise at the loss of the contact. Rossa tugged her underwear off, and then crawled up the bed to his face. ‘Do you want me to…? Jake said, and Rosa slung one of her legs across his shoulders so that she was straddling his face. ‘Oh my god, _yes_ ,’ he said. He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer, and pushed his mouth up against her pussy.

‘Mm, yeah,’ Rosa said. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, grinding down against his face as he swiped his tongue over her clit. And somehow that was something else that Jake had forgotten, or at least that had faded in his memory – how _fucking_ hot it was to have Rosa take control of him like that.

Her breathing became laboured, her grip on his hair tighter. Jake worked his tongue against her clit, thinking that even after a few years away from her he still had it, could still get her there quickly. Rosa groaned when she came, her hand twisting painfully in his hair.

She climbed off of him. ‘I’m gonna take a shower, stay here,’ she said.

Jake just lay there, still fully dressed, still super hard, admiring the curves of her body as she walked towards the bathroom. Rosa stopped in the doorway and looked back at him. ‘Just kidding. You can come too.’

‘Oh, _can I_?’ Jake scrambled off the bed, finally discarding the rest of the clothes as he followed Rosa to the bathroom. She was already in the shower by the time he got there, her skin sparkling and her curls deflating as the water soaked them.

She kissed him again when he stepped into the shower, backing him up against the cold wall tiles. She slid her hands over his torso, one of them moving down to lightly trace over his dick. Jake whimpered.

‘You wanna come?’ Rosa murmured, dipping her head to his neck. She kissed him, sank her teeth into his skin, still teasing him.

‘Oh my god, yes,’ Jake said. ‘Fuck, I’m so hard for you.’

Rosa closed her hand around his cock, and Jake moaned as she stroked him. He was so hard, so sensitive to Rosa’s touch - he didn’t know how he was still upright. Rosa kissed his neck as she jerked him off hard and fast, and soon he was coming all over her stomach.

‘Holy shit,’ he said, struggling to catch his breath.

Rosa stood back, helping herself to some of his shower gel and cleaning herself off. ‘That was good,’ she said. ‘We should do that again sometime.’

‘We really should,’ he said. He looped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him so that they could both stand under the flow of water at the same time. She kissed him again, gently this time. ‘God, I’ve missed you,’ Jake said.

Rosa rolled her eyes. ‘Gross.’


End file.
